Howdy
Howdy is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Howdy is a brownish-red coyote. He is a cowboy who lives in the American Southwest. He wears a cowboy hat and boots, and talks with a western accent. His favorite hobbies include horseback riding, listening to country/western music, barbecues, camping, and mountain climbing. He also likes drinking beer, sometimes getting himself drunk. Howdy can be described as an adventurous, fiesty, and daring character. He is shown to be quite ignorant at times, most notably in Sting Around the Campfire, which often results in the deaths of others and himself. He usually cheers a big "Yee-haw!" when he succeeds at or gets excited about something. He also has a strong craving for jerky, as first shown in Dial L for Lumpy. Howdy dies in most of his appearances. However, he has survived in Sleep Walking on Sunshine, Escalator Haters, Don't Be Trippy, Hippy, Wild West Side, Weak-ing Weakness (doesn't actually appear), Frisbee Yourself, Are ya Thirsty Pardner?, Sting Around the Campfire, A ray of Sunshine, Sweet Tooth Alabama, Switch is Which,'' A Penny for Your Thoughts, ''Strange Love, Battle of the Boneheads, Dial L for Lumpy, and Country Rock. Howdy's episodes Starring Roles #Mountain of Trouble #Howdy's Cowboy Smoochie #We are the Camp-ions #Wild West Side #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Sting Around the Campfire #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? #Sweet Tooth Alabama #Cactus Makes Perfect #Country Rock Featuring Roles #Truffles' Revenge #Warning #Stop Stair-ing #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy #Frisbee Yourself #Better Early Than Ever #You Can't Beach Me #Your Biggest Fan #A ray of Sunshine #Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed #Olympic Shames #Mole in One #Monumental Trouble #Switch is Which #Music to My Stomach #Breach Racket Blowout #Sweet Tooth Decay Appearances #The Night of the Dolphin #Brain Dead #Trouble Double Crosser #Sleep Walking on Sunshine #Escalator Haters #Weak-ing Weakness (as a painting) #Scavenger Grunt #Carnage Country #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost #The Nightfall #A Penny for Your Thoughts #Dawn of the Squash #Battle of the Boneheads #Strange Love #Dial L for Lumpy HTF Break Roles #Texas Hold Em' #Drinking About You Bros to the Most #Big Bully (Ka-Pow!) #Break of the Platypi (Ka-Pow!) Deaths #Mountain of Trouble - Falls down a mountain and crushed by a rock #Smoochie option 1 - Hung by his lasso rope #Smoochie option 2 - Shot in the eyes with cork guns #Smoochie option 3 - Killed by mechanical bull #Truffles' Revenge - blown apart by bullets #Warning - Dies in an explosion. #The Night of the Dolphin - Swallowed by a killer whale #Brain Dead - Burnt to death (debatable, because he twitches) #Trouble Double Crosser - Dies in a fight. #Stop Stair-ing - A horse kicks his head off. #We are the Camp-ions - Stabbed by one of Flaky's quills by Nippy. #Break of the Platypi - Suffocated when covered in smoke for a long amount of time. #Big Bully - Dies of blood loss after being impaled by Pierce's quills. #Texas Hold Em' - Head sliced by poker cards. #Scavenger Grunt - Seen dead on the ground (death not seen) #Better Early Than Ever - Sliced by paper. #I've Gotta Bandit to You - Crushed by a train. #Carnage Country - Killed in a firey explosion. #Fire Breath & Pickle o' Death - Has his lower torso blown to bits by his gun. #You Can't Beach Me - Splattered by shooting water. #Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed - Impaled by horseshoe. #Your Biggest Fan - Splattered into Gutsy. #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? - Impaled by one of Perry's horns. #Olympic Shames - Trampled by horse. #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost - Flattened by cheese wheel. #Drinking About You - Crushed by roof of bar. #Mole in One - Ball hits his skull. #The Nightfall - Soul consumed by Ruutu. #Monumental Trouble - Eaten by a totem pole brought to life. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Eaten by vultures. #Music to My Stomach - Impaled by bottle. #Breach Racket Blowout - Dies in explosion. #Dawn of the Squash - Eaten by jack-o-zombies. #Sweet Tooth Decay - Dies in explosion, zombie self sucked into vaccum. Injuries #Brain Dead - Severely burnt (if not killed) #We are the Camp-ions - Before death: attacked by a bear and stung by hornets. #Big Bully - Arm cut off by rope and impaled by Pierce's quills. #Frisbee Yourself - Leg cut off by frisbee. #Sting Around the Campfire - Arm sliced off by guitar string. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Cut severely by cacti. #Country Rock - Slices off his arm with guitar strings. Additional #2012 Sheriff Wallpaper - Impaled with a sheriff badge. Number of Kills *Trippy: 3 ("We are the Camp-ions" along with the grizzly bear, "Wild West Side", "Cactus Makes Perfect" along with vultures) *Fungus: 1 ("We are the Camp-ions" along with the grizzly bear) *Superspeed: 2 ("We are the Camp-ions", "Wild West Side") *Pierce: 1 ("Big Bully") *Puffy - 1 ("Wild West Side") *Gutsy - 1 ("Wild West Side") *Flicky - 1 ("Wild West Side") *Mia - 1 ("Scavenger Grunt") *Lifty - 1 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You") *Shifty - 1 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You") *Perry - 1 ("Wherefore art thou Rodeo?") *Willy - 1 ("Drinking About You") *Clam - 1 ("Breach Racket Blowout") *Russell - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads") *Ale - 1 ("Strange Love") *Generic Tree Friends - +1 ("I've Gotta Bandit to You") Trivia *He is the first character created by user Lord O' Darkness. *He is inspired by the creator's liking of country music, barbecues, and camping. *He is a good friend of Cuddles, Lumpy, Nutty, Britton, Trippy and Peppery. He may also have a crush on Shuffles, as shown in Trouble Double Crosser. *Trippy is his most frequent victim. Gallery Howdycta.png Howdy.jpg|First known picture of Howdy Mountain.png|Howdy about to climb a mountain 1.png|Howdy's failed lasso attempt Bullride.png|He obviously didn't grab the bull by the horns Corkeye.png|Never use cork guns in enclosed spaces Howdy RV.png|Howdy driving his RV with bull horns Texas hold em.png|Howdy with a mouthful of cards Bandits.png|Howdy encounters two certain bandits Campfire.png|Howdy playing a campfire song Sheriff wallpaper.png|2012 Sheriff Wallpaper Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Bros to the Most Category:Brown Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters